plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timely Fields
Timely Fields is a course to PVMT: The New Beginning. It contains Mouth Things from all the previous PVMT courses. By previous PVMT courses, I mean the Casian PVMT Courses. Main Gimmick The main gimmick of the Timely Fields course is meteorites which fall from the sky and break through the ground, after the meteorite fall; it will start raining and fill up the hole, creating a water hole where aquatic and flying/levitating plants can be planted on top of. Mouth Things cannot cross water holes unless there is a plank above the waterhole. Mouth Thing Almanac Normal Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He's just your average joe Mouth Thing. Gets Cs in every subject; he's not really smart. '''Red Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 19.275 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Viciously bites plants when encountering a plant. Bite is equivalent to 3 bites. '''Description: '''Red Mouth Thing gets recommended for anger management by mostly every single other Mouth Thing. Red Mouth Thing swears a LOT. '''Engineer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 29 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, Engineer Mouth Thing will place a bomb on the plant and then detonate it; dealing damage equivalent to 45 bites. '''Special 2: '''Randomly builds a M.T.S.G ''(Mouth Thing Spawning Gizmo) or A.M.T.S.G (Advanced Mouth Thing Spawning Gadget). M.T.S.Gs spawns Normal Mouth Things; A.M.T.S.Gs spawns Red Mouth Things. The M.T.S.Gs and A.M.T.S.Gs absorb straight shot projectiles, acting as a shield. 'Weakness: '''E.M.Peach ''(deactivates M.T.S.Gs/A.M.T.S.Gs) '''Description: '''Engineer Mouth Thing used to be bullied a lot in school in his younger years. But look at him now! He's making lots of money off of his engineering job while his bullies are on the streets panhandling for money. Karma hurts for the bullies; but it's good for Engineer Mouth Thing! '''Female Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 102.45 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Hyper '''Special: '''Instantly crunches down on encountered plants. '''Special 2: '''Spits out blood-rock spikes when encountering plants/fungi that require to be eaten ''(ex. Hypno-shroom, Shadow-shroom, Sun-bean). Blood-rock spikes deal damage equal to 8 bites. 'Special 3: '''When encountering defensive plants ''(ex. Wall-nut, Endurian), it will body slam it and deal damage equal to a Gargmouthing's smash. '''Description: '''Female Evil Mouth Things are much much MUCH more stronger than their male counterparts. They can tear through even the toughest of metals. These females are very ravenous, deadly creatures. '''Plank Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 17.8725 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Wooden plank halves damage from lobbed-shot projectiles. Damage reduction will end when the plank is either broken or set down on a waterhole. '''Special 2: '''When it encounters a waterhole, it will set down the plank; losing the plant but making it able for Mouth Things to cross. '''Description: '''Plank Mouth Thing doesn't know why he has a plank. He just does. '''Mouth Thing Archmagus Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 53 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Weakness: '''Hurrikale, Blover, lobbed-shot plants, Cat-tail, Homing Thistle, Cactus, devouring plants ''(ex. Chomper, Dinosaur Roar Grass, Toadstool). 'Special: '''Randomly entangles plants in vines from the Earth. Plants will be ensnared in vines; plants will be freed unless the vines or the Mouth Thing is killed. Vines absorb 10.5 normal damage shots. '''Special 2: '''Randomly creates strong winds that blows away 5 select plants. '''Special 3: '''Randomly scorches plants with flames. Plants begins burning and deals 10 bites per 1.25 seconds. '''Special 4: '''Randomly freezes plants. Plants frozen in ice absorb 34 normal damage shots; plants can be thawed by fire plants or Hot Potato. '''Special 5: '''Explodes 3 plants randomly out of no where. '''Special 6: '''Flies, avoiding straight-shot projectiles ''(ex. Peashooter). '''Description: '''Archmagus Mouhvas has been studying the art of magic and the elements. Mouhvas has been studying magic and the elements for roughly over 40 years. Archmagus Mouhvas can be powerful foe, nobody has beaten Mouhvas in a wizard's duel ever or not yet. '''Death Box Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 147.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Heavily sloth '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(double damage), electric plants (deal doubled damage), Magnet-shroom (takes away the spikes; making it do zero damage), explosive plants (explode the armor). 'Special: '''Immune to Fume-shroom, non-fire and non-electric plants. '''Special 2: '''Can only be damaged by electric, fire plants, and explosive plants. '''Special 3: '''Immune to immobilizing and slowing effects; like freezing, stunning, stalling, and chilling. '''Special 4: '''Crushes plants instead of eating them; Magnet-shroom removes spikes making Death Box Mouth Thing deal no damage at all. '''Description: '"Kill... kill.... KILL... KILL... KILLLLLLLL!!!!!!!" shouts Death Box Mouth Thing. '''Laser Knight Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 115 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom, E.M.Peach ''(deactivates laser monocle visor), Acid Lemon, fire plants, electric plants. 'Special: '''Fires a laser arrow instead of eating a plant. Laser arrows deal 20 bites. '''Special 2: '''Randomly fires a laser from its laser monocle visor. Laserbeams deal 57.5 bites. '''Description: "'THE FUTURE IS HERE! LASER VISORS!!!" '''Primitive Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Insanely Great ''(absorbs 299 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Slow '''Special: '''Immune to fire plants ''(ex. Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter). '''Special 2: '''Crushes or chomps down on plants. Smashes Hypno-shrooms 100%. '''Special 3: '''Throws big rocks at a 3x3 area of plants, instantly crushes the 6 plants in the 3x3 area. Throws big rocks at 224.25, 149.5, and 74.75 normal damage shots. '''Description: '''Primitive Gargmouthing cannot speak, instead he speaks in grunting 'caveman noises'. He like says "OOG OOGA BOOG BOOGA BOOGA OOGA BOOGA!". Primitive Gargmouthings unlike their modernized, evolved counterparts don't have Imp Mouth Things; instead they have ROCKS. '''Primitive Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Insanely Great ''(absorbs 299 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Slow '''Special: '''Immune to fire plants ''(ex. Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter). '''Special 2: '''Crushes or chomps down on plants. Smashes Hypno-shrooms 100%. '''Special 3: '''Throws big rocks at a 3x3 area of plants, instantly crushes the 6 plants in the 3x3 area. Throws big rocks at 224.25, 149.5, and 74.75 normal damage shots. '''Description: '''Primitive Gargmouthing cannot speak, instead he speaks in grunting 'caveman noises'. He like says "OOG OOGA BOOG BOOGA BOOGA OOGA BOOGA!". Primitive Gargmouthings unlike their modernized, evolved counterparts don't have Imp Mouth Things; instead they have ROCKS. '''Carrot Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected '''Speed: '''Fast '''Special: '''50/50 chance of either attacking the plants or Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Drills into a Mouth Thing or plant, dealing huge damage. Insta-kills plants with Typical toughness. Insta-kills Mouth Things with below Hardened toughness. '''Description: '''It's believed that eating carrots makes your eyes healthy. And i gotta be fair, it's one of those reasons why mouth things want to eat the carrot. They want to see better. '''Beet Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Quickish '''Special: '''50/50 chance of either attacking the plants or Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Attacks like Bonk Choy. Deals heavy damage. '''Description: '''He was actually a champion at some point, for a short time, before someone named John Cena takes the role of the champion. Before he must retrieve his champion role back, he has to train in one of those fields. '''Environment Modifier M.T.S.Gs / A.M.T.S.Gs M.T.S.Gs and A.M.T.S.Gs spawn Normal Mouth Things and Red Mouth Things. M.T.S.Gs absorb 22.5 normal damage shots; A.M.T.S.Gs absorbs 45 normal damage shots. M.T.S.Gs spawn a Normal Mouth Thing about every 24 seconds, A.M.T.S.Gs spawn a Red Mouth Thing every 12 seconds. Meteor Storms / Waterholes Meteors will fall and create holes in the course; afterwards it will rain and fill up the hole. Aquatic plants and flying plants can be planted on waterholes. Meteors will instantly kill any plants / Mouth Things it hits. Meteorites kill Mouth Things / plants in a 3x3 area. DIFFICULTY 5 Red Things ''| OUT OF | ''5 Red Things Boss Battle Statistics Trimoubotanica's Statistics '''Boss Name: '''Trimoubotanica '''Toughness: '''Undying (absorbs 1,250 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Breathes a poisonous green fire that both burns and poisons Mouth Things and plants. '''Special 2: '''Targets both Mouth Thing and plants being a hybrid and all. '''Special 3: '''Entangles Mouth Things and plants with ground vines; immobilizing them for 15 seconds. '''Description: '''These, weird 3 mouth things, stuck each other as a plant... It is advised that you shouldn't feed them. I don't know why, but you shouldn't.